A. OBJECTIVES Core C activities are focused on using neuroimaging techniques, specifically functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) and diffusion tensor imaging (DTI), to assess the neural correlates of important contributors to reading ability at both the single-word reading (SWR) and sentence comprehension levels;the former will not only include the ability to read single words, but to also learn new phonemic-semantic associations, critical to the development of reading. By using both fMRI and DTI, we will be able to examine the function of brain regions that contribute to these important aspects of reading ability, as well as how the integrity of the connections between these regions impacts reading ability. An important long-term goal will be to combine these approaches so that we can examine the integrity of connections between regions determined, on fMRI, to be functionally relevant to reading (both SWR and comprehension). As stated in other sections of this application, the subjects to be analyzed under Core C comprise those included in three of the four projects of this center grant. Thus, Core C will play a central role in this center grant by coordinating neuroimaging research efforts with other components of the PPG (see Administration section below).